


Unbroken Crowns

by namjoonspardon



Series: "For you, I’ll Do Anything Babe" [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Royal Marriage, Royal Weddings, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, idk what else to tag, it's really soft, marriage scene, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: Prince Park Woojin of Satina and Prince Lim Youngmin of Kelsina are finally making their love story come true, after years of being in love with one another.Only this time a gold band is involved.
Relationships: Lim Youngmin & Park Woojin, Lim Youngmin/Park Woojin
Series: "For you, I’ll Do Anything Babe" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918885
Kudos: 6





	Unbroken Crowns

Prospectors were watching from every corner of the kingdom, seeing how the royal carriage moved swiftly down the dirt road towards the castle gates. There were colorful streamers decorating each and every wall, light-reflecting against each and every color. People were cheering as the carriage continued to surge forward, and the figure inside the velvet interior was smiling gently and waving. 

He was decked down with expensive jewels, the color white adorning his tan skin. He looked like he was handmade by angels themselves, the brightness of the white exemplifying his purity. His eyes were also gorgeously wide, cheeks dusted with a soft luster, and his smile was as soft as cotton. The silver hair that was gently crimped was fluffy like the clouds above him, his crown sitting perfectly on his head. 

When the main town of Satina disappeared out of view, he knew the castle was close. The castle he would spend the rest of his life in. The castle he will continue to make memories in, and where he would bring up a family of his own. The castle he would begin the next leg of his life as a prince of Satina 

But he wouldn’t be doing it alone,  _ oh no.  _ He would have-

Before he could finish that thought, the carriage suddenly stopped, and he heard the coachman’s feet meet the dark brown dirt at the entrance of the castle of Satina. The door was opened, the light-guiding its way into the dark interior.  _ That was his cue.  _

“Your highness, your time has come.” he heard his personal knight say. He simply nods before he took the coachman’s hand to guide himself out of the carriage.  _ The first look for the kingdom.  _

As soon as he stepped out, the crowd behind him roared in delight, as one of their new princes finally stopped right outside of his new homes. He was about to start his new chapter on this sunny and breezy day, by a gold band encircling his left ring finger, him serving his heart and soul to someone else who stole it from him.

_ Im Youngmin, former prince of Kelsina, was marrying Park Woojin, prince of Satina, by intertwining their hearts at the mercy of a golden band.  _

-

Woojin, on the other hand, was getting ready in his royal chamber. Clad in black royal robes, and his crown with Satina’s signature jewel embellishing the center of it. His eyes were dusted with a dark shadow, only further accentuating his already sexy gaze. His hair was a light brown, correlating with the rest of his ensemble perfectly. 

And he just couldn’t wait to see Youngmin.  _ The absolute love of his life.  _

He remembers when he met Youngmin, him being 12, and Youngmin 16. They had met at the coronation of Youngmin’s elder brother, and they immediately became close. The two boys found out they both loved to dance, and both loved music as well. Wherever they met, they would have mini dance battles in the middle of their rooms until they collapsed onto the floor from sheer exhaustion, but smiles on their face nonetheless. 

It was when Woojin was 18 that he started having feelings for the elder. He doesn’t really know how it started, but all he knew was that when he saw Youngmin smile that bright and beautiful smile, his heart began palpitating at a rapid pace. He didn’t even dare deny the feelings he had for the elder, yet he was afraid to speak on it. 

What he didn’t know was that Youngmin was also pining on him. They had spent so many memories as kids, and whenever the elder had royal duties to complete in Satina, he would always make it a point to see his favorite  _ Woojiie,  _ and maybe even his little cousin Daehwi. He didn’t realize that he started having feelings until that fateful day where Woojin spent almost all his time next to him when he was down with a fever. 

He remembers the glint of adoration and worry written in the younger’s eyes, and how he took care of him at every given second. He was pretty sure that the shorter didn’t even let the maids take care of Youngmin, and instead risked his own health to be there next to his best friend. 

It wasn’t until Youngmin’s father,  _ the king of Kelsina,  _ stated it was time for Youngmin to get married that Woojin decided to take initiative on his love for the elder. The prince of Kelsina came to him that day, telling him with sadness that he was supposed to find a lover to marry soon, otherwise, his parents would do it. 

Of course, his parents weren’t looking for him to take over Kelsina, as Youngmin’s eldest brother was already in line for the throne; nor did he want to rule over a country he knew he wouldn’t be able to control. 

But the look of dejection said that he wasn’t ready to find just any lover, and he couldn’t love so quickly. When the younger asked him why he watched how Youngmin’s cheeks tinted red, before saying:

_ “Woojinie, I’m in love with you.”  _

The younger prince’s world began moving in slow motion as soon as his  _ best friend just _ professed his love for him. He didn’t feel himself get up. He didn’t feel himself urge his lips onto Youngmin’s with an utmost force, spelling out  _ ‘I love you too’ _ , and forcing the elder to get pushed down onto the softness of his bed. 

He only felt himself come back to his senses when the elder prince let a whine tumble off his lips, shocking both himself and Woojin too. The younger pulls back, a look of shock written on his face, and watching as Youngmin covers his red-hot face in sheer embarrassment. Woojin couldn’t help but simply stare at how beautiful the elder looked, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. 

“Stop staring.” Youngmin whines blush still growing somehow. 

“And why would I do that? You look so beautiful right now.” Woojin said, smirking at the other boy. 

“It’s embarrassing!” the other pouts, arm still covering his face. The younger wraps his hands around the other’s wrists, pulling his arms away from his face, and leaning forward to kiss the elder’s swollen lips gently.

“Well, you better get used to it, because you’re honestly very hard to look away from,” Woojin says, not even above a whisper, only for Youngmin’s ears to hear. He feels his fingers tucking a small piece of hair behind the elder’s ear, eyes locked with the other. 

_ “Kiss me.”  _ he hears Youngmin breathe out, feeling the elder price’s hot breath on his. 

_ And he does. Over and over again.  _

-

Youngmin walks into the castle of Satina, each step as delicate as a feather. He was being escorted to his room before the ceremony, and he had to make sure Woojin didn’t have a chance of seeing him yet. 

His mind was clouded with thoughts of only Woojin. 

_ How he proposed.  _

_ The first time they kissed.  _

_ The first time they made love.  _

He remembers it all. 

Woojin’s delicate touch all over his body, warm kisses peppered across his face. The midnight blue moon illuminated their skin beautifully as the younger’s hands tightly wrapped around his waist and guided him in a dance that only two of them could do together. 

Thinking about the words the younger prince whispered in his ear still gets him flustered to this day. He shakes his head as he enters the room he was supposed to finish getting ready in before the ceremony. As soon as he walks through the door, he sees his mother,  _ the queen of Kelsina, _ sitting there, a soft smile adorning her features. 

“Mom?” Youngmin says, surprised to see his mom before the ceremony. 

“Youngmin, you’re here!” she says, standing up, and opening up her arms. Youngmin takes that as a cue to wrap his arms around his mother’s smaller frame, a bend at the knee as he was  _ a lot  _ taller than her. They both sat themselves down before the young prince finally spoke up. 

“I thought you would only be at the ceremony? What are you doing here?” Youngmin asks curiously, of course, delighted to see his mom. 

“I wanted to see my son before he became the third prince of Satina! Wanted to make sure you looked perfect for Woojin today.” 

Youngmin couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the younger’s name. 

“Honey, you’re thinking too hard again.” his mother said, amusement laced through her voice. The taller man's eyes widened, looking at his mom with big eyes. 

“Mom-”

“What are you thinking of? Or.. who are you thinking of?” she said knowingly. 

“No one..” Youngmin says, blush spreading across his cheeks. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t thinking of anyone. For heck’s sake, he was getting married today! He had to be thinking of someone, he just didn’t want to admit it. 

“26 years old, and you still haven’t changed, honey. You know I know you better than that!” the queen says with a chuckle. 

The queen and young prince fall into a comfortable silence. Youngmin’s mind was still clouded with all Woojin, excitement to finally get married to the love of his life traveling through his veins. 

“My beautiful son,” the queen finally speaks up. Once Youngmin looks back up at her, she continues. “Don’t overthink it too much, okay? You look absolutely gorgeous, I’m sure Woojinie will think so too,” she says, voice soft and gentle, calming the taller’s nerves. 

“But-” 

“No buts. I’ve seen the way Woojin looks at you. You could look like an ugly specimen, and he would still be in love with you, my dear. So don’t be too nervous, okay?” she says, cupping her son’s cheek gently. Youngmin could simply nod, feeling a soft kiss getting pressed to his forehead, before hugging his mom once more and letting out a shaky exhale. 

_ I will be okay.  _

-

Woojin was nervous. He couldn’t help but fiddle with his fingers, feeling as his hands began to get clammy. Before their wedding, the elder prince made it  _ very clear  _ that the younger prince would not be allowed to see him until the ceremony. Despite the shorter’s whining and pouting, Youngmin didn’t let up. Therefore that meant that  _ Woojin was going to have his first look  _ in just a few minutes. 

He can barely look up when they blow the horn to signify that the ceremony was about to start. Woojin couldn’t imagine how his lover looked right at that moment, and his mind couldn’t stop running around the thought of  _ Youngmin, Youngmin, Youngmin.  _

Eventually, the young prince’s ears rang with the sound of the prospectors circled around the castle. His eyes were now fixed on the doors, waiting for them to open, so he could finally get married to the love of his life. With each burning second, also guided him closer to the moment he has been waiting for his entire life. 

_ And there he was.  _

Woojin couldn’t look away. His lover was clad in dashing white robes, his kingdom’s jewel centered in the middle of his chest. The white accentuated up at his features, and a sweet smile was written across his lips. 

_ Dear god,  _ the younger prince just simply enchanted with the elder. 

The King and Queen of Satina stood behind Woojin, while Youngmin’s parents walked behind him as the elder moved along the aisle. The crowd by now has quieted down, watching the wedding begin a new era for the two young princes in love. 

Youngmin settles himself in front of Woojin, smiling at him, and looking at the main pastor of the kingdom to begin the wedding officially. 

“Today, we are not only uniting kingdoms but also a love story between Prince Lim Youngmin of Kelsina and Prince Park Woojin of Satina. Over the course of their lives, they met as young boys, and as the years went by, they prospered into lovers.” 

Youngmin felt himself flush at the words of the pastor and the look Woojin was staring at him with. He wanted to badly cover up his face in embarrassment as he always would, but basically the entire kingdom of Satina and Kelsina were there to witness two beloved princes get married, and Youngmin didn’t want to show how shy he was truly getting. 

As time passed, they had finally reached the part where the boys would exchange vows. Youngmin was first, as he was the one leaving his beloved kingdom to continue ruling as a prince of Satina. 

“ I am Lim Youngmin, Prince of Kelsina, soon to be ruling over the kingdom of Satina along with my lover, Park Woojin. Woojinie, ever since we were kids, I have always adored you. You were always there to protect me, and when I was sick with a terrible fever, you stayed by my side until the end. I vow to stay by your side, protect you not only as your hyung, but as your lover. I vow to love you every day like it’s our last day together. Thank you for loving me for who I am, and being my one and only.”

The elder looks into his lover’s eyes, seeing his eyes flood with unshed tears, but smiles so ultimately bright that it overpowers the emotions he was feeling. Next, it was time for Woojin to give his vows. 

“I am Park Woojin, Prince of Satina. Youngmin hyung, ever since I was 12 years old, you have always been there to support me. When we danced together almost every time we saw each other, is a time I will forever cherish. I promise to love you every second past the day I die, take care of you when you’re feeling down or sick. I promise to be the caring lover I knew you always wanted, and rule Satina with you always next to me.  _ My pretty Youngminnie,  _ thank you for allowing me to love you.” 

Woojin watched as the elder quickly brought his hand up to wipe his tears that had managed to escape, and the younger was going to say something, but immediately got cut off by the pastor, who diverted his gaze to Youngmin. 

“Prince Lim Youngmin, do you take Prince Park Woojin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” his voice echoed through the hall. Youngmin paused, before looking directly into the younger’s eyes and with a small voice, he says:

_ “I do.”  _

The pastor then turned to Woojin. 

“Prince Park Woojin, do you take Prince Lim Youngmin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Woojin didn’t even hesitate with his answer, it slipped past his tongue easily. 

_ “I do.”  _

The pastor lets out a soft smile, finally saying the sentence that both boys had been waiting to hear their entire lives. 

“I now pronounce you  _ husbands  _ and royal princes of Satina.  _ You may kiss your groom.”  _

Woojin didn’t even wait for a second to pull the elder into a kiss, filled with passion and love. The cheering of the crowd and their family went unheard to both boys, as Youngmin wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, feeling his back arching at how the other prince was surging forward. Woojin wrapped his arms around Youngmin’s waist, getting completely lost in the moment, and the only thought on his head was  _ Youngmin’s lips.  _

_ We are officially united together as one, my beautiful prince. _

-

During the reception, the newlyweds greet all their guests, bowing and thanking each of them for coming. The entire time, Woojin’s hand never left Youngmin’s waist, making sure they were in as close proximity as they could be, in front of all their guests. 

They honored their guests through a scrumptious meal in the castle’s main dining hall, then joined them in a dance in the ballroom. The boy’s family watched as their son’s shared a graceful dance in the center of the large ballroom, faces almost touching, and gentle smiles written on their already so happy faces. The princes couldn’t get enough of each other, eyes completely locked on one another’s. 

Once the final dance was over, guests continued to converse among themselves and were free to tour any other open parts of the castle if they chose to do so. With no one paying attention to the two wedded boys, Woojin turns to whisper into his husband’s ear. 

“Let’s go to my room.” 

Youngmin looked at him with wide eyes and was about to reject that idea until he saw the way Woojin was looking at him. So all he could do was nod, while the younger pulled on his hand to drag him to his bedroom. 

As soon as the door to Woojin’s bedroom closed, he picked up the elder, and threw him onto the bed, before crawling on top of him. He immediately presses his lips onto the other, kissing him fervently, and setting a semi-fast pace to the kiss. 

Once the two boys pulled away from the kiss, while Woojin was slowly undoing the binding to Youngmin’s shirt, he spoke softly:

“I have one more proposition.” 

Youngmin looks up at him as the cool air began to hit his bare skin, with wide eyes, before whispering  _ “what is it?”  _

Woojin smiles at the sight, pressing a gentle kiss to the elder’s swollen lips. 

_ “How I guide you in one more dance, however, this time, it’s just for us.”  _

Youngmin smiles at the words the younger said, before wrapping his arms around the latter’s neck, pulling him desirably closer, and saying: _ “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” _

With that side, Prince Woojin and Prince Youngmin spend their night within Woojin’s bedroom, gently and slowly moving to their final dance of the night, combining their hearts and souls with tender movements. 

_ Only this time, it was only for their own eyes to see, along with the midnight blue moon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> writing twt: @starrsonyou


End file.
